


Space Is Gay

by kjnoren



Category: Original Work, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Filk, Humor, IN SPACE!, Lesbians in Space, Other, Song Parody, gays in space, space is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Repeat ad lib.Based on"Space Is Big"by Chris Malme and using the tune of "Three Blind Mice".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Space Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Is Big](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612349) by Chris Malme. 



Space is gay  
really gay  
from Ride to Takei  
it's really quite okay  
It's queer to be on a rocket ship  
and holding on with a mighty grip  
you'd be gay at the end of the trip  
'cause space is gay  
really gay

**Author's Note:**

> Repeat ad lib.
> 
> Based on ["Space Is Big"](http://filklore.com/wordpress/2016/12/physics-songs-for-big-kids/) by Chris Malme and using the tune of "Three Blind Mice".


End file.
